<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wizard's Guide To Demonic Seduction by Mirmaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085144">A Wizard's Guide To Demonic Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid'>Mirmaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALMOST smut because Seungwoo is being smart, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Seduction, Demons, Incubus Wooseok, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Seduction, Touching, Wizard Seungwoo, death but no character deaths, demons suck souls. lets keep it at that, spooky vibes just in time for halloween~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Born From Fire prompt.</p><p>After a desperate request, Seungwoo is sent by his peers to travel to a remote village to investigate a strange illness or curse that kills the men of the town. When he arrives he soon finds out that whatever is plaquing the village might not be just an ordinary illness, nor does it seem to be a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wizard's Guide To Demonic Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note to the prompter:<br/>The official prompt was talking about a wizard apprentice, but I kinda changed it into a wizard that just isn't proficient in demon hunting magic. I hope that's ok!<br/>Please enjoy. I hope this is what you had in mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt #028</p><p>It was already getting dark when Seungwoo walked past the row of bodies at the graveyard’s gate. They were men of all ages, twenty and up, waiting for their funeral. Some were already in a casket, while others only laid down on a blanket - some not even covered as there was not enough material to cover them up. Instead their arms were neatly folded on their stomachs and their eyes closed to make them look peacefully asleep.</p><p>The village’s women had been sitting next to the bodies all day long. They had been crying and mourning their husbands, fathers, brothers and sons, feeling helpless and alone while the left over men had tried to comfort them. The men hiding their own fear, because they knew they could be next. Every single night more men died, and no matter how hard Seungwoo tried, he could not find the source or a solution to the problem.</p><p>Seungwoo sighed as he turned into the main road and stepped into the village’s inn to rest. A must needed rest that he didn’t think he deserved yet. The lady of the house nodded at him from behind the bar as soon as she saw him stepping inside. “Dinner?” She asked and Seungwoo replied with a weak “Yes, please.”</p><p>He was exhausted and frustrated by the whole ordeal. When the desperate request came a few days ago, Seungwoo was sent by his peers and traveled to this remote village - to help out with the illness or curse that plagued the men of this small town. He had considered himself skilled in both healing and purification, but as he now had seen the situation with his own eyes -he doubted he was able to help them. No matter how he looked at it this didn’t seem like an ordinary illness and he wasn’t able to discern if it was a curse either.</p><p>Maybe his abilities weren’t strong enough to prevent any more deaths to begin with. He had cast several rituals that would protect the villagers from any illnesses or curses that might plague them and he even took it upon himself to cast strong protective magic on each and every man in the village -one by one- a very energy draining process. And yet, even that hadn’t seemed to work.</p><p>It was such a strange phenomenon; an illness that only took the men. It sometimes happened within the same family, but never this frequently, let alone that the men weren’t all related. There were no symptoms either; none leading up to their deaths and none after their deaths either. The local medic had helped him with autopsies, but there were no traces of infection, poison, wounds or markings. It just seemed like their hearts had stopped beating on their own, but why?</p><p>Even when his dinner was brought to him, he kept his eyes fixed on the notes he had made in the last few days. There must be something he was missing, and the new clues he came across must have a way to fit into the whole picture. </p><p>Seungwoo looked up from his notes when he heard the chair next to him scratching over the wooden floor and laid eyes on a familiar face - Wooseok. A friendly local with a pretty face that he met during his stay in the village. The guy had kept him company in the inn and helped him out with his investigation even though he hadn’t lived here for a long time yet. He hadn’t been able to give him useful information up until now, but talking to the other about his thoughts helped a little.</p><p>He was happy to see him. While most people were panicked, Wooseok seemed to keep his head cool, or at least didn’t show his fears as well as others.</p><p>“You look even tenser than yesterday.” Wooseok said clearly worried. “Anything new?”</p><p>Seungwoo took a deep breath and took a moment to answer. “Maybe, but no breakthrough yet.” The information he had gathered in the past days hadn’t made any sense to him yet. Some of the men were found with their pants on their ankles, and others had not. At first Seungwoo expected it had something to do with a bladder or guttural problem, but the men were all found in random places without any signs of these issues. Besides, dying from a bladder problem without symptomes was nothing he encountered before.</p><p>Wooseok put his hand on Seungwoo’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Do you need a listening ear?”</p><p>Seungwoo looked over to the other. Wooseok seemed as interested as ever which wasn’t too surprising. The deaths had started happening shortly after Wooseok moved to the village. He was probably trying to find out if he was at risk as well -if it was a curse that was inflicted on the village before he arrived, or if it was a contagious illness that he was still able to pick up.</p><p>“I found something, possibly, but I have no clue how to link this information, yet.” Seungwoo replied. He pressed his fingers against his temples, moving them around as if massaging them in an attempt to soothe his headache.</p><p>“The men who died in the last two days... I’ve walked past their homes during the night. As I walked past them I heard…” Seungwoo paused for a moment, staring at his barely touched plate of food as he wondered if he would be telling the other too much private information. Still, if this really was a new clue, maybe Wooseok might know more. “I think they were having intercourse. The next morning the men from these households were found dead in their homes.”</p><p>“Intercourse?” Wooseok asked, surprised. His eyes widened for a moment, but he seemed strangely intrigued by the information. Something Seungwoo wasn’t able to relate to. “Could this illness be transmitted sexually?”</p><p>“It crossed my mind.” Seungwoo answered. “But why are only the men affected?”</p><p>Wooseok looked up at the ceiling as he let that sink into his thoughts -trying to think about different explanations. “If the women aren’t affected. Are the women cursed perhaps?”</p><p>Seungwoo leaned back into his seat. Maybe. It was an option. He turned to his notebook, scribbling it down. Though, halfway through his sentence he stopped. “Not all of the victims had wives.”</p><p>Wooseok nodded his head understanding. “But… It means that an illness is ruled out, is it not?”</p><p>“It might. I don’t want to completely discard it, but it seems like it should be something else. Whatever that is.”</p><p>Wooseok took a deep breath, leaning back into his seat as well. “I’m just glad that it probably isn’t something contagious.”</p><p>Seungwoo forced the smallest smile on his lips when he heard the other say that. It might be slightly conceited of himself, but he was glad that the chance of the other dying anytime soon was slimmer. Who was he supposed to talk to in this remote, stressed out village if the other was gone?</p><p>But the problem wasn’t solved yet and it troubled him. More men would die if he wouldn’t find a solution soon. He rubbed his hands over his face and pulled his shoulders to try and get rid of the stiffness caused by stress and the lack of proper rest.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Wooseok’s hand touching his neck almost directly after. The delicate fingers gently dug into the stiff muscles of his shoulders and neck, pushing up as if he was trying to force the strain out of them.</p><p>“You should take a rest. Your shoulders are all tensed up.” Wooseok almost whispered.</p><p>The caring suggestion came to him as a surprise. “I can’t rest.” Seungwoo answered. “This village can’t have me take my eyes off them.”</p><p>“Overworking isn’t going to help you solve this.” Wooseok’s thumbs pressed firmer into a very rigid muscle in Seungwoo’s neck, making the other groans under his breath as it hurt him. “Let me help you relax for a little and close your eyes for a moment. Tomorrow morning you can start with a clear mind on the problem.”</p><p>Seungwoo stared at the other. Wooseok was probably right. The same things kept circling through his mind. Maybe a proper night rest would organize them and give him space to come up with better ideas. He took a deep breath, hoping that guilt wouldn’t take over if he woke up in the morning and more deaths had been reported.</p><p>“First, I have to write a letter to my academy.” Seungwoo reminded himself. It would take a few days for help to arrive, and he knew he needed it. He couldn’t delay. “I no longer think I can solve this on my own.”</p><p>Wooseok stared at the other for a moment, no longer massaging his shoulders, but not taking his hands off the wizard’s shoulder either. “Of course.” He said with a smile after a moment of silence. “Would it take long before help arrives?”</p><p>“A few days.” Seungwoo sighed. “It took me three days to get here. They might be quicker if they ride fast.”</p><p>“Three days.” Wooseok replied thoughtfully. “Then, two days if they ride fast?” He suggested. “And the message needs to arrive first. So about four days?” Wooseok turned his gaze back to Seungwoo and leaned into him with a confident smile. “I’m sure you’ve found out what the problem is by then.”</p><p>Seungwoo wasn’t sure where the other was aiming for at first and couldn’t help chuckle when he heard the claim. “I don’t think I will before then, but thank you for the trust.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Wooseok pressed his shoulder against Seungwoo’s, pushing him lightly. “I’m sure you’ve found out by the time they arrive.”</p><p>---</p><p>Even when it took Seungwoo about an hour to write and send the letter, Wooseok had been patiently waiting for him in the inn. He was positive the other was reading the letter while he was writing it, but apart from feeling his hands on his neck and shoulders whenever he pulled them he kept quiet and let him finish his work.</p><p>Upstairs, in the room Seungwoo had rented in the inn, Wooseok pulled the chair away from the desk offering Seungwoo to take a seat. “It’ll be better with a little bit of oil to soften your skin.” He said, laying his hand lightly on Seungwoo’s neck, as soon as the wizard sat down. “But, I don’t have any on me right now.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Seungwoo wasn’t going to complain. The other’s attempt to alleviate the strain on his shoulders was more than enough already. Besides, he was actually secretly looking forward to being touched by Wooseok’s delicate hands. He couldn’t deny that he had been staring at the other from the corner of his eyes in the past few days.</p><p>Wooseok wasn’t only a really sweet guy, he had very beautiful features as well. There was a softness to his face that made him look slightly younger than he was. There was something feminine about him. His deep brown eyes were round and gentle, his nose perfectly straight and his plump lips looked pillowy soft. He wished he could kiss them to find out if they were as soft as they looked, but he could never. In a world that considered love between two men a sin, it was hard to find like-minded men, let alone men that accepted that part of themselves. </p><p>Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the delicateness of Wooseok’s hands as he was giving him an innocent massage.</p><p>Wooseok’s fingers were gentle as they ran over Seungwoo’s skin, along his collar -from the back of his neck to the sides- trying to see if he had enough room to massage. When he decided there was not he slowly slid his hands over the wizard’s shoulders to his chest.</p><p>Seungwoo swallowed as he felt the warm, soft fingers running down to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the first few agonizingly slow. So calmly that Seungwoo wondered if he was extending it in his head, or if Wooseok was deliberately slowing down.</p><p>When there were enough buttons opened, Wooseok’s hands moved back with the same agonizingly slow speed to pull the shirt over his shoulders. His fingers brushed along his bare skin, just barely touching.</p><p>The wizard’s breath shuddered as he tried to keep his mind from trailing the path Wooseok’s fingers were making on his body. Even if he wanted to revel the man’s touches, he didn’t want to get turned on by them and scare Wooseok away. The chance of the other not being into men was too much of a risk and he didn’t want to make the other feel uncomfortable. Especially not because there seemed to be some kind of click between them.</p><p>“It might hurt a little.” Wooseok’s whispering voice came from close behind his ear, sending sparks of excitement through Seungwoo’s veins. The wizard closed his eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts that slowly drifted into his mind. Wooseok was too close to him and it was making his blood boil.</p><p>Even when Wooseok warned for pain he was very gentle. His thumbs were pressing into sore muscles, but as soon as Seungwoo groaned at them they moved away to others only to come back for them after they had gotten a moment to rest. </p><p>Seungwoo was glad there was a bit of soreness in his muscles. It helped turn his mind away from things he wasn’t supposed to think about. Even if his fantasies were pure, they were still sinful to many. And, somehow it felt even more sinful to sully the imagery of the gentle and innocent man that Wooseok was.</p><p>Seungwoo took a deep breath. His muscles felt sore as Wooseok worked them, but at the same time he could feel them getting slightly looser whenever Wooseok gave them a rest. He doubted Wooseok would be able to get all the tension out of them in one night, but he didn’t think he had too. Just a little would already be a relief to him.</p><p>He was slowly relaxing under the warm hands. With his eyes still closed and with the leak of sleep he had in the last few days it was hard for him to keep his head from nodding forwards and dozing off. He didn’t want to fall asleep, though. He didn’t want to miss a moment of Wooseok’s hands on his bare skin and somehow -out of pure willpower- he managed to stay awake.</p><p>Wooseok’s hands slowly moved up, his fingers tracing behind Seungwoo’s ears up into his hair. He combed it back, before moving down to Seungwoo’s temples, where he circled over the spots Seungwoo had rubbed earlier to lessen his headache.</p><p>Seungwoo sighed in anticipation. He felt himself sinking deeper into the chair, his head nodding backwards. He probably didn’t deserve this treatment. Not until he would have solved the mystery, but he couldn’t deny that Wooseok was right when he told him he would help him relax. There was a serene silence in the room and Wooseok’s hands helped him forget why he was here for a moment. Hopefully this was the escape he needed to get back on track in the morning.</p><p>Wooseok chuckled amused above him, breaking the silence. “It seems like you’re enjoying yourself.” He noted in a hushed voice.</p><p>Seungwoo felt a smile appearing on his lips. “Yeah...” His voice was distant, just like his mind was drifting off. “You’re pretty good with your hands.”</p><p>“I am.” Wooseok agreed amused. His fingertips stopped circling his temples and moved towards his ears. Slowly he traced the edge of the shell, teasing over a sensitive spot even Seungwoo didn’t know he had. “You don’t even know half how good I can be with them.” then he moved closer and whispered the last few words in the wizard’s ear. “And I can make you feel so much better than this.”</p><p>Seungwoo’s breath shuddered as he felt Wooseok’s warm breath against his ear. Even better? This was the first time he doubted if the other was still talking about the massage. His voice seemed tainted with a hint of longing or was that just something he wanted to hear? Something he was imagining because every little touch of the other made his heart race. “Can you…?” Thought, rather than confirmation he wanted the other to tell him what he meant.</p><p>“I’ll show you.”</p><p>Wooseok’s hands moved down back to Seungwoo’s shoulders, but he didn’t rub them again. Instead his hands moved towards his chest, his fingers slipping under the fabric of his half-unbuttoned shirt, laying flat against Seungwoo’s muscular chest. He pressed his body against the back of the chair as he made sure to be as close to Seungwoo as he possibly could. “You know, I happen to be even better with my mouth.” He cooed with a light chuckle.</p><p>Seungwoo’s heart fluttered as lips pressed just below his ear before he was even able to comprehend the fact that Wooseok was embracing him from the back -the soft sound of the peck mesmerizing him. Another kiss was pressed just below the previous one. Then another one, and another one as the other trailed down his neck.</p><p>Seungwoo’s heart was pounding in his chest in anticipation, he felt light-headed, unsure what to do with the sudden change of atmosphere. Or maybe it had never changed. Maybe he just made himself believe there hadn’t been a certain mood between them. “Wooseok…” He spoke the other’s name breathily, trying to get his attention, but he wasn’t sure how to word the questions he had. “When…? Why…?” He swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts.  “...you’ve got a lot of nerve...”</p><p>Wooseok paused his tender kisses as he looked around the other. “Nerve?” He didn’t seem shocked or scared, but rather curious of what the wizard meant. “For kissing you?” he stepped from behind Seungwoo and looked down on him, now able to look him in the eyes. His hand still on the wizard’s shoulder, softly kneading the muscles as if he never stopped.</p><p>Seungwoo took a deep breath as their eyes locked. Wooseok was gorgeous, his cheeks slightly flushed probably from mutual excitement. The lust he had heard in the other’s voice was now visible in his eyes. Where they had seemed so innocent in the past days they were now filled with a certain hunger and determination.</p><p>“How can you be certain I’m into this...?” Even if he asked it was no longer a question. He knew that by now Wooseok must have heard the trembling in his voice.</p><p>Wooseok’s narrowed and his mouth curled into a mischievous smile as he realized what Seungwoo was asking. “Gut feeling?” He suggested chuckling. Without hesitation he stepped with one leg over Seungwoo’s lap and sat down on his knees. He was inching in, his plump lip caught between his teeth, his hands pressed against Seungwoo’s bare chest slipping towards his neck. His voice turned into a whisper again. “Was I wrong?”</p><p>With their faces mere inches away from each other Seungwoo’s eyes drifted towards Wooseok’s mouth instantly, as he watched the other’s lip slowly slip from between his teeth showing off their full plumpness. No, Wooseok wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a lot of guts just to go for it.</p><p>Seungwoo found himself leaning into the other, sitting up straight and wrapping an arm around Wooseok’s slim waist to keep him securely on his lap. Or, in all honesty, just because he wanted to touch the other, hold his body close to his own and feel his warmth.</p><p>He was panting, his body heating up as he felt Wooseok’s warm breath against his lips. Their noses brushed together, accidently at first, but then purposely as Seungwoo was testing the waters. He was used to going in carefully, pushing buttons to see if the other was really into it, but with Wooseok… It was as if the other was waiting for him instead.</p><p>Like magnets their lips locked together. Seungwoo wasn’t sure who decided to finally close the distance, but he could care less. He was too mesmerized by Wooseok’s soft lips, pecking them, pressing into them to feel how pillowy they were against his own. He kissed him gently, taking his sweet time to taste them first. But it didn’t take long. With only the sound of their lips locking and unlocking and the soft gasps of air in between them Seungwoo soon couldn’t hold himself from diving deeper.</p><p>Wooseok’s fingers grabbed tightly, almost desperately, into the back of Seungwoo’s hair as their tongues rolled together. The soft moans that came from the other made Seungwoo want to hold the other even closer. His hands were roaming the other’s body, sliding over his waist in search of an opening into his shirt. He groaned as his fingers touched bare skin, slipping across Wooseok’s stomach. </p><p>Wooseok broke their kiss, but didn't pull his face away from Seungwoo's. With their foreheads still pressed together and their noses brushing, he stared hungrily into the wizard's eyes. Kissing was no longer enough for him. Wooseok entwined his fingers with the hand that was roaming under his shirt and pushed it down. </p><p>Wooseok went slow and Seungwoo knew exactly where his hand was led to. It took a moment before he felt the fabric of Wooseok's pants against the palm of his hand. He swallowed, staring back into Wooseok's eyes with anticipation as he felt his hand being slide over the firm form hidden behind the fabric. This was so much more than he had hoped to feel tonight. Wooseok was so eager, how hadn’t he noticed before?</p><p>“Look what you’ve done to me.” Wooseok whispered mischievously, blowing little puffs of air against Seungwoo’s lips.</p><p>What he’d done? Did the other even realise what he was doing to him in return? Seungwoo licked his lips. He was hardly the one starting this. Still, he gladly took responsibility if Wooseok wanted him to. Anything, really, to be able to touch the pretty male on his lap.</p><p>His fingers slowly curved around Wooseok’s clothed erection, moving from the tip down the shaft and back to the tip as he listened to the satisfied gasps coming from Wooseok. His voice was beautiful. It was deep when he spoke, but now when he was excited the pitch became higher, needier.</p><p>That he was enjoying his moans Wooseok seemed to realise, because he soon moved his lips close to Seungwoo’s ear, not at all ashamed to let him hear how he was enjoying the teasing.</p><p>“Seungwoo~”</p><p>Seungwoo shuddered as he heard his name whispered sensually.</p><p>“Don’t make me wait, Seungwoo.”</p><p>Seungwoo groaned. This was so much more than he hoped to get from the other tonight. Groping the other was no longer enough for him. He pulled away from Wooseok’s erection only to wrap both arms under his ass. There was a moment of confusion in Wooseok’s eyes, but as soon as Seungwoo lifted him from his lap and carried him to the bed, that confusion disappeared and made place for pure desire.</p><p>Two steps was all he took before pressing Wooseok onto the sheets. He hovered over him, as Wooseok spread out across the mattress beneath him. His arms were resting above his head, his legs wrapped around Seungwoo’s legs and he was looking up at him with pure longing written in his half lidded eyes.</p><p>Seungwoo tried to compose himself. Wooseok looked like he wanted him to devour him, and for a moment Seungwoo thought he was going to, but... he didn’t want to. He wanted to go slower -gentler. He wanted to treasure the other, take care of him as well as he could.</p><p>He leaned into the other more collected than before, kissing Wooseok’s addictive lips once more. His fingers had found the other’s stomach again and slowly slid up, pushing his shirt up and exposing his belly to the room. He sat back up, looking down at the erotic view below him. He expected Wooseok to be confused by the sudden change of tempo, but he wasn’t. He looked up at him, waiting patiently for him, nibbling his bottom lips.</p><p>Seungwoo looked over Wooseok’s flawless body. He was lucky, wasn’t he? He pressed one more peck on Wooseok’s lips, before he moved down to kiss in the middle of his chest and trailed a path of kisses down his torso.</p><p>Wooseok sighed satisfied, tilting his body slightly as he met with Seungwoo’s kiss, leaning into the delicate touch.</p><p>It was almost too good to be true. Finding another man with an attraction to men was already hard enough. How he was able to find one as beautiful as Wooseok he couldn’t completely comprehend. To think that if the request hadn’t come his way, he likely would have never met Wooseok. How could such a dreadful situation have such an amazing outcome?</p><p>His own thoughts needed a moment to sink in, but when they did Seungwoo suddenly stopped. His lips were hovering above Wooseok’s belly button as he realized he completely forgot why he was here. He hadn’t found out what caused the deaths, but he reminded himself he had a small lead; Sex.</p><p>He groaned frustrated and slowly moved back up, looking at Wooseok as he pressed their foreheads together. His arms slowly wrapped under Wooseok’s body, holding his body close. “We shouldn’t...” He whispered. His eyes were closed as he tried to contain the excitement that was raging through his body.</p><p>Wooseok kissed him, either not realizing that Seungwoo’s demeanour had changed or not caring. “Why not?” He lay his hands in Seungwoo’s neck, holding his face close to his own, not wanting to killthe mood.</p><p>“The last two victims died onthe night they had intercourse.”</p><p>“You’re scared that’s going to happen to us too?”</p><p>Seungwoo nodded worried. He didn’t want to put a halt to it, but he knew that they had to quit before things would go wrong. Once the problem was solved they could go all out, but not now. Not when things were too uncertain.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, Wooseok was staring straight into his eyes. His hands lovingly rubbing his neck and pecking Seungwoo’s lips, trying to calm him. “If something happens, you are here to witness it first hand, right? We could stop right before that.” He purred softly.</p><p>Seungwoo was slightly shocked by the suggestion Wooseok made. He must not realize how dangerous it was  He didn’t know anything about the situation yet. “If things go wrong I don’t know if I can do anything about it, because I have no clue what causes it. What if it’s already too late when we notice something is happening?” He whispered back against Wooseok’s lips.</p><p>Wooseok immediately kissed him, almost as if he was trying to shut him up. “I don’t mind risking it. I’m sure you can solve it. You’ll learn a lot about it, right?”</p><p>Seungwoo shook his head, refusing to listen to what his own body wanted him to continue. No matter how much trust Wooseok seemed to have in him. He didn’t have the confidence that it would end well. “It would be too dangerous, Wooseok. I can’t. We shouldn’t...”</p><p>Wooseok’s dreamy eyes stared up at Seungwoo, his hands cupping his cheeks as he tried to read his eyes. It was strange to see how fearless Wooseok was about it. How he didn’t mind risking his life for a pleasurable night. Then again, he dared to confront him with what he wanted before. Unafraid of the possible witch hunt that would follow him if he’d have seduced the wrong man.</p><p>As if they had a light conversation, Wooseok kissed Seungwoo some more, nibbling on his lips and slipping in some tongue.</p><p>Seungwoo let the other pull him back in, longingly kissing along with the other. But as soon as he felt Wooseok grinding his hips up, rubbing their crotches together, Seungwoo pulled his hips away. No matter how much his cock was twitching desperate for attention, he couldn’t give in. Not when lives were on the line. Not only his own, but the life of Wooseok as well.</p><p>“You can touch me first.” Wooseok suddenly suggested. He pulled Seungwoo closer, pressing his lips against his ear. “And if nothing happens, I can show you how talented my mouth really is.”</p><p>Seungwoo swallowed. The image of Wooseok between his legs came vividly in his mind, but he shouldn’t give in to Wooseok’s outrageous idea. This man had to be protected from himself. “I’m not going to risk your life, Wooseok.” He whispered apologetically. “Who is supposed to accompany me during dinner if you’re gone?”</p><p>That seemed to finally pull Wooseok to reality. He stared up at Seungwoo with a blank expression. His fingers moved from Seungwoo’s neck to his lips, traced them as he licked his own. Then a gentle smile appeared on his lips. “You’re right. We shouldn’t.” He whispered and sat up pressing his lips once more against Seungwoo’s -a gently, experimental peck. “But, we can still kiss, can’t we?”</p><p>Seungwoo’s mouth puckered immediately when Wooseok touched them once more. He took a deep breath, the worry about Wooseok’s mental well-being slowly subduing. Kissing seemed fine. Nothing strange had happened when they did before. He felt a smile appearing on his lips and nodded. “I’d love to.” He said, before wrapping his arms around Wooseok and pulling him back into a long, sensual kiss.</p><p>---</p><p>One more death in the past night. He regretted it. He could have been awake to research the situation more, but he hadn’t. Instead, it had been the best night since forever. Not just because he had been kissing and cuddling with Wooseok, but somehow he had slept deeper and longer than any of the past nights as well. He shouldn’t have. He had no time for self care.</p><p>He probably needed the rest, but that didn’t mean he thought he deserved it and therefore he punished himself with a sleepless night. He hadn’t even gone to the inn for dinner, afraid that Wooseok would distract him from his task once more. The other meant well, he was sure of it, but he didn’t think he could permit himself to be seduced by him two nights in a row. </p><p>It was around midnight when he finished his second rounds through the village. He wanted to know more about this theory he had about the deaths having anything to do with sex and therefore he needed a couple to consume their love.  </p><p>Honestly, he hadn’t thought this through properly. He was rushing, because he wanted to solve the whole ordeal as quickly as possible for all the wrong reasons; a night with Wooseok without the fear of either of them dying. What was he even planning on doing when he found a couple, anyways? Storm in and pull them apart? Probably not. Watch them until the man would drop dead? Definitely not.</p><p>What he was going to do was something he had to come up with fast though, because as soon as he walked past the next home he heard the first soft and longing moans of the night. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks. Walking past the house was not an option. What if he could save a life? He would never forgive himself if the man would be found dead in the morning. He should at least check, right? He hesitated because invading someone’s most private and intimate moment was an uncomfortable task -even for him. But, if he wanted to find out what was happening to the villagers he had to. It would only be a quick peek. If he didn’t see anything strange happening he’d leave right away.</p><p>Seungwoo tried to ban the thought that the problem might occur after a while, as he slowly walked to the house. He pushed the unlocked door open as quietly as he could, peeking around the corner. The moans were louder inside, making the wizard’s cheeks flush slightly. He didn’t consider himself a prude, far from it even, but that didn’t mean this was a comfortable situation for him.</p><p>The sounds came from upstairs, so as quiet as a mouse he climbed the stairs, every step he took a hesitant one. Goosebumps were covering his skin by the time he stood in front of the bedroom. The door was ajar, obstructing the scene in the bedroom too much for him to see, but leaving enough room to let the lewd sounds through. There were two people, a low groaning one which he expected to be the husband and a higher and lighter moaning one which was slightly familiar to him. He couldn’t place it though. Could it be the woman was the same as the one he heard two nights ago? Was it just one woman murdering these men?</p><p>In an attempt to find out more without the couple noticing, he tried to watch past the door. Only for a short amount of time though, because he was unable to see anything from that angle and the action made him feel like he was spying on them. </p><p>He feared he had to step inside.</p><p>It took him a moment to gather the courage to do so. The louder getting moans from the couple playing with his embarrassment. It was better to get it over with and leave than standing there for a minute longer.</p><p>He pushed the door, pulling away as if trying to make it seem like the door had swung open by the wind -an attempt to be discrete. Though as soon as the door swung open he knew discretion was not something he had to worry about. His eyes widened as what he saw was the last thing he had expected to find.</p><p>Wooseok, but not the Wooseok that he knew, was pushed against the wall by a young adult human male. Two long wings sprouted from his back, spread against the wooden wall and twitched slightly as the human was thrusting into him. Wooseok’s head was pulled back, his curled horns scraping against the wooden wall, showing off the dark markings that spread over his throat, shoulders and chest.</p><p>He had his arms loosely wrapped over the human’s shoulders, his fingertips tickling down the human’s back and tangled in his hair to encourage him.</p><p>Wooseok was a demon. An incubus at that. Or maybe a succubus? Seungwoo had no idea what a male lust demon on the receiving end would be called, but did it really matter? His breath shuddered. Wooseok, the guy he had shared many kisses with last night, might be the one behind this all. He could feel his heart break, not so much out of love, but because he had felt some kind of connection between them. Wooseok betrayed him.</p><p>Wooseok turned his head as he noticed movement at the door, his closed eyes opening just enough to see Seungwoo standing in the doorway. There was a moment of hesitation in the demon’s eyes, but then he huffed in amusement. He didn’t pull away from the human, though, instead he moved his mouth closer to the human’s ear. “Be quick. We have been found.” He wasn’t even trying to whisper the words, wanting Seungwoo to hear most likely.</p><p>Instinctively Seungwoo took a step back, but hesitated to take another one. He wasn’t equipped to fight a demon and he was slightly opposed to attack Wooseok, but could he really leave the man to his destiny? The guy didn’t seem in pain, in fact, he seemed to rather enjoy himself with the demon, but Seungwoo knew this wasn’t going to end well for him.</p><p>Wooseok’s eyes didn’t pull away from Seungwoo, his eyes half-lidded, inviting him to come closer. Seungwoo could feel something pulling at him. His mind was slowly clouding over, but he didn’t let the demon’s magic take over. Mumbling under his breath, he quickly casted a protective spell over himself, shielding his mind from the charming magic of the incubus. Immediately, the cloudiness of his mind faded enough for him to keep his act together.</p><p>He heard Wooseok chuckle. “Smart, I should have known.” </p><p>“Open your mouth, sweetie.” Wooseok purred softly as he leaned into his victim. The man obediently did -almost mindlessly. The demon parted his own lips, holding them only a mere inch away from the human’s, his head tilted as if he wanted to kiss him. But he never kissed him. His dark seductive eyes and markings began to glow in the darkness of the room. The glow began as a dim blue light, but got more intense quickly, turning to a bright light blue that lightened the darkness around him. At that same moment a black kind of mist pulled out of the human’s mouth, sucked into Wooseok’s.</p><p>Seungwoo had never seen a soul, but knowing that demons fed on them, he was shocked to see something being pulled from the human. It became even more unsettling when a small orb of light, encaged by the black mist, escaped from the human - traveling over to Wooseok’s lips.</p><p>Shocked that he might be watching the act of a demon feeding, Seungwoo cast a forceful wall of air towards Wooseok and his prey. It was almost like a reflex, because he knew he had to be fast. If he had had more time, he was sure he would have tried to talk Wooseok out of it. He still wanted to, but he had to pull them apart first, before Wooseok would feed on his soul.</p><p>Wooseok was still watching him, his lips curling into a smile as he saw the wizard attacking him. In a split second, he leaned deeper into the human -his lips engulfing the orb- and closing the distance between their mouths in a deathly kiss. He pulled back, escaping from the magic that came his way just in time.</p><p>The human fell to the ground like a ragdoll, lifeless as soon as the demon let go of him. Behind him the glass in the window shattered by the force of Seungwoo’s magic. But Wooseok escaped his attack, standing in the corner of the room; his tail wagging, his wings folded and his dick still out and proudly pointing into Seungwoo’s direction.</p><p>Seungwoo looked away. To think he had been afraid for Wooseok’s life last night. Wooseok had never been in danger. It was his own life he should have been worried about.</p><p>“Searching for this?” Wooseok taunted as he stuck out his tongue where the orb was laying, shining it’s bright light, but still encaged within that same black mist.</p><p>Without a word or a moment of hesitation, Seungwoo sent another forceful wave into the demon’s direction, but Wooseok was quick to swallow the orb and move away from the wall of air yet again.</p><p>At the sight of the orb’s light traveling down the demon’s throat, Seungwoo sent another wave in pure panic. Then another one, and another one, breaking the pots and vases in the room and cracking the wood in the walls in the process, but Wooseok was too quick for him, moving away from the waves quick, agile and gracefully like a cat.</p><p>There was one more wave, but this one Wooseok didn’t even move away from. With just his arms crossing in front of his face, he took the wave head on, moving his arms down as the spell hit him and casting it aside.</p><p>Seungwoo was panting by the time Wooseok stepped closer to him rather than away, his eyes widened as the demon had walked through his magic without breaking a sweat. It made him realize how weak he was in the demon hunting area.</p><p>“You ate his soul!” He called out in desperation at the man he woke up next to this morning. He wasn’t completely able to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He tried to piece the last few days together, trying to find something that would have hinted at him that Wooseok had been behind the murders. Any clue that would have told him the other was a demon. But he could find none.</p><p>“It was a really tasty one.” Wooseok replied sly. He walked closer, his steps were calm and collective, his hips slightly swaying and his eyes still half lidded as he was trying to seduce Seungwoo once more.</p><p>Seungwoo stepped back. One foot after another. Slowly as the demon closed in on him, until he felt the wall behind his back.</p><p>Wooseok was shorter than him, yet his aura was making Seungwoo feel small and fragile even when he looked down on the demonic creature. Wooseok had shown he was assertive last night, but it was nothing compared to the powerful aura he was exuding right now.</p><p>Seungwoo swallowed, he had to protect himself. Quick! Under his breath, he mumbled the words to a spell he was very familiar with. From the palm of his hands magic started to spray around him, creating a wall; a sphere of arcane force that protected him from anything that tried to attack him.</p><p>His breath was quick but steady, his eyes focussed on Wooseok, something he dared to do now he had protected himself from being charmed. The demon stared back at him, amused, his hand reaching for the magic around him. Sparks bursted at the border as the hand closed in, but Wooseok was not afraid. His fingers touched the protective wall, the sparks engulfing his claw-like hands, but it didn’t seem to bother him. His nails bore into the magic wall as he tried to tear through it, but after a fruitless attempt to break the spell, he pulled his hands back and just smiled at the wizard sheepishly.</p><p>“Stronger than I thought you were.” the incubus said with a light chuckle. “Not able to attack me, but protecting yourself is not a problem. I should have known after spending so many hours next to you.” He tapped a few times with his fingertips against the ward, creating more sparks on the edge. Wooseok sighed. “You weren’t supposed to find out, yet. I wasn’t done with you.” He seemed a little defeated by it, but his smile never disappeared from his lips. When he looked back up, he gave Seungwoo a wink before he pulled away. With a small dash he jumped out of the broken window and flew away into the night sky.</p><p>---</p><p>Seungwoo rushed into his room. He had to write a new letter. This village needed demon hunters, not healers.</p><p>As he rushed his pen over paper the windows clattering in the wind, but he barely heard it. He was too focussed on getting proper help. The windows opened and the cool night breeze entered his room, chilling him. He turned around only to freeze on his seat as he saw a dark winged silhouette sitting in the windowsill, his legs nonchalant dangling as he leaned against the frame.</p><p>“Missed me?” Wooseok chuckled.</p><p>Immediately, Seungwoo wanted to cast the protective shield that had seemed to work earlier, but before it even formed properly Wooseok clicked with his fingers and it shattered around him.</p><p>“Oh, no no no. We’re not gonna do that again.” Wooseok chuckled. He jumped off the windowsill and walked gracefully into Seungwoo’s direction and even though the wizard wanted to pull away, he found himself frozen in his seat.</p><p>The demon slowly stepped over the healer’s legs and draped his arms over Seungwoo’s shoulders in the same way as he had been sitting on Seungwoo’s lap the night before. “So, let’s try this again, shall we?”</p><p>Seungwoo swallowed, he was staring right into the demon’s eyes and even if he wanted to he was unable to look away. Wooseok was gorgeous and somehow he looked even more appealing than before. No matter how unsettling it was to see him as a demon.</p><p>Seungwoo closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind from whatever the incubus was trying to do with it. He thought he was still protected from the charming magic, but apparently the enchantment had already faded. In an attempt to gather himself back together, he mumbled the words to the spell again, but the lust that was filling his veins refused to calm down. If it was because he was already too far gone to cast the spell properly, or if the demon’s charming magic was too strong for him, he didn’t know. </p><p>Seungwoo’s head was cupped into Wooseok’s hands, making him open his eyes right away, wanting to know what he was planning.</p><p>“We still had a few nights together, Seungwoo.” The demon whispered with a slight disappointing edge to his voice. “Why did you have to ruin it so quickly? I was having fun.” The demon’s thumbs moved over Seungwoo’s cheeks, as he seemed to admire the face of his victim. As the claw-like nail of his thumb caught on Seungwoo’s lip, he pressed it further down, making them part slightly as he licked his own lips in anticipation. “And you seemed to have fun too~”</p><p>Seungwoo’s eyes slowly dropped down to the demon’s plump, pillowy lips without him even realizing that his body was already aching for Wooseok more than it should. It was different from the night before though. The lust within him now felt almost rushed and forced upon him, while the other night it had come naturally to him. Still, no matter how forced this need was, it was still affecting him badly. “What are you doing to me?”</p><p>“Nothing~” Wooseok’s voice sounded innocent, too innocent for the creature he was.</p><p>Seungwoo barely heard the answer. He couldn’t resist moving his eyes down to the demon’s slender marked neck down to his barely covered body. Wooseok was wearing black fabric and golden jewelry, only covering his shoulders and his important bits. With his stomach exposed he noticed a delicate golden chain wrapped around his waist and connected to a jewel that was pierced through his belly button. He didn’t remember seeing it on him last time, but it looked really pretty on him.</p><p>“Go ahead. You can touch me.” Wooseok’s deep voice was sweet and inviting.</p><p>Seungwoo’s breath shuddered. He was fighting himself. He wanted to give in to the gorgeous temptation in front of him so badly, but he knew what would happen after. He would never survive, but still he was so tempted to give in.</p><p>“You’re lying.” Seungwoo brought out, in another desperate attempt to clear his mind from the lust that was taking over. He hoped that speaking would keep him from falling too deep in Wooseok’s temptations. “You are doing something to me.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything, Seungwoo.” The demon chuckled. “What you’re experiencing is just my natural pheromones. I can’t control them, they are just less prominent in my human form. But, don’t worry. They only encourage you a little to listen to your deepest needs.”</p><p>His deepest needs. Seungwoo huffed. He didn’t doubt these were. They both knew this was what he would have wanted last night if he hadn’t been scared the other would die. Seungwoo huffed through his resistance. “You could have killed me last night.” He accused him.</p><p>Wooseok looked at him with a smile playing on his lips. “If I wanted to kill you last night, I would have done so.” He pressed his body into Seungwoo’s, getting even more intimate with the wizard. “We still had a few days together. It would have been a shame to end you so soon. It’s not often I meet someone with the same preferences. You must know how hard it is to find other men.” He embraced Seungwoo closely enough to be able to whisper in his ear. “You would have lived for a few more days, up until your reinforcements would chase me away. It’s a shame, really, but I can’t keep you alive now. You know too much.”</p><p>He would have thought that the demon mentioning that he was going to kill him would scare him enough to resist, but it didn’t. He was very well aware what was going to happen, but still it was as if his need for pleasure was winning this fight. His common sense was just not loud enough to overpower the effect the incubus was having on him. </p><p>“You’re reacting so well, even when you’ve protected yourself with such a strong spell.” Wooseok chuckled slyly. “You must like me alot, Seungwoo. Am I your type?” </p><p>Seungwoo was too far gone to answer. His eyes fell down to the other’s lips as he licked his own. He didn’t even realize his hands had already found their way to Wooseok’s waist, remembering the soft, warm skin all too well. He lost himself at that point, closing the distance between their lips. He was gentle, like he had been last night. His lips softly nibbing the demon’s plump lips who eagerly parted them and let the human in. His arms wrapped tighter around Wooseok’s waist, pulling him closer, embracing him like he was his lover.</p><p>He heard the incubus sighin satisfaction, the kiss passionate and needy and slowly becoming sloppier. It took minutes before Seungwoo felt something tugging at his heart. He frowned, trying to pull away from the demon, but he was not allowed. This was it, wasn’t it? The tugging at his heart got stronger, feeling as if his heart was being pulled from his chest, but somehow it wasn’t painful. It was a strange feeling as if he was reaching a release, a release that originated in his heart.</p><p>In a moment of clearness, in which the voice in the back of his head finally managed to overwhelm the need, he pushed against the demon’s chest and even though the demon wasn’t letting him and his mind was still trying to convince him that he wanted to mate with this demon, he managed eventually. He worked a hand between their lips, covering his mouth as soon as they pulled apart, scared that the demon could still suck his soul out if he didn’t. The pulling at this heart stopped, and it was as if it fell back into place, making Seungwoo gasp.</p><p>“Holding onto it so tightly.” Wooseok licked his lips hungrily. “Come, Seungwoo, open up. You don’t need that tasty soul of yours any longer. Let me take it. Don’t you want to become one with me? I’ll grant you unending pleasure.”</p><p>It took everything within Seungwoo to shake his head at that. No, he didn’t want that, not if it meant that he would die. There was still a whole life in front of him. He was panting heavily, trying his hardest not to fall for the demon’s charm a second time, but it took all the willpower and energy that he had left.</p><p>“I don’t want to die yet.” He brought out with great difficulty, more so talking to himself, trying to make his clouded mind realize how close he was to getting killed.</p><p>“It was just a nib.” The demon chuckled playfully. “Just a little appetizer. It would be a shame to end it already. I first want to know what I’ve been missing out on yesterday.” He was leaning against his chest, his fingers drawing little figures onto the human’s chest as he stared at him, trying to draw him back in. “Come closer, Seungwoo. I’m here for the taking, why wouldn’t you grab this chance with both hands? I’ll make sure you’ll have an orgasm no men on earth could ever give you.”</p><p>Somehow these words sounded really appealing to him. Seungwoo found himself sinking deeper again. He pressed his forehead against Wooseok’s, his heart beating fast in his chest. He was panting as he tried to keep himself from falling for the incubus again, but it was hard. There was a moment where he wanted to kiss the other again, but managed to remind himself that kissing the incubus had a deadly ending. Instead, he managed to redirect his kisses to the demon’s neck, his lips slowly tracking the markings on them, treasuring them as if Wooseok deserved to be treasured.</p><p>Wooseok groaned longingly, rolling his head back and letting the human kiss his delicate throat. His fingers trailed towards Seungwoo’s neck, entwining his fingers with his neck hair as he was just purely enjoying the trait he was getting. “You’re a really sweet guy, Seungwoo.” He purred softly. “Men normally don’t start kissing me. They just want to dick me down like animals.”</p><p>But... Seungwoo wanted to dick him down too. The wizard found himself standing up from his chair, his hands around the waist of the demon as he sat him down on the desk in front of him. He hovered above the demon, looking down to see Wooseok calmly lying down, hands above his head in submission and his legs spread ready for him.</p><p>Wooseok chuckled. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at him with more lust than anyone had ever looked at him. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Seungwoo’s eyes traveled the same road his hands did as they moved up the demon’s waist, tracing over more markings on his body. He was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Seungwoo leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly against the demon’s stomach, hearing Wooseok groan with longing as he trailed his lips down to the jewel in his belly button.</p><p>No. No he couldn’t. This would be his death, he heard the voice in the back of his head. His fingers dug possessively into the demon’s waist before he did one last attempt to break from his spell. Seungwoo pushed himself away from the demon. He accidently kicked the chair behind him back as he did, almost tripping over it. As quickly as he could he attempted another time to mumble the words of his protective magic bubble. In that split second he could see the demon’s eyes widen in surprise and sit up clicking his fingers.</p><p>But the demon was too slow this time.</p><p>Seungwoo was panting heavily as he dropped himself tired in the chair. The cloudiness in his brain fading as two spells were now protecting him. The arousal was still lingering, but the spell seemed to suppress the longing enough to help him think more clearly. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, then looked wary at the demon in front of him.</p><p>Wooseok hadn’t moved after he had tried to dispel Seunwoo’s magic. His fingers still in the aftermath of clicking them. Slowly he pulled one leg over the other, dropping his hand and leaning on the edge of the table as he looked down at the human.</p><p>Seungwoo had expected the other to be annoyed, pissed even, but instead he found a mischievous smile playing on his lips, his forked tail wagging slightly behind him.</p><p>“You are a difficult one.” Wooseok chuckled. “It’s a good thing. I love challenges~” His eyes traveled down Seungwoo’s clothed body, his tongue tracing his lips as he did. Then he looked over to the letter on the desk. The one Seungwoo had been writing just before he came in. “You are no longer needed here, are you?” He looked up slyly. “Demon hunters are going to take over. Tell me, Seungwoo, where are you going after this?”</p><p>Seungwoo frowned, mentally and physically drained. He had expected the other to play more into seducing him again, but how the question was fitting into that he wasn’t sure. Was he going to follow him back home? “Where I’m going…? Why do you want to know?” </p><p>Wooseok slowly slid himself off the desk, gracefully landing on his feet. He smirked as Seungwoo moved deeper into his seat. “Take me with you.”</p><p>Seungwoo’s eyes widened in shock. “No.” It was a short answer, but it was all the other needed to know.</p><p>“You want to save these people right? I’ll leave them alone. No more deaths. The only thing you need to do is take me with you. Just you and me on a little adventure together.” Wooseok tapped against the barrier between them, amused by the sparks that bursted at his fingertips. He looked Seungwoo into his eyes. “I’ll see you soon, Seungwoo. Sleep tight. You’ll need it~”</p><p>---</p><p>“Are you sure you want to leave on your own? If you give us a few more days we can travel back with you.”</p><p>“I can’t stay. The letter was pretty urgent about coming back as soon as possible.” Seungwoo answered as he pulled himself onto his horse, looking down at Seungyoun’s worried expression. He knew it would be dangerous, but there was no other way. “Your magic is strong. It’ll be ok.”</p><p>Seungyoun nodded. “It should keep demons at a distance for two days, make sure you’re back by then.”</p><p>Seungwoo nodded and smiled as a thanks.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Hangyul reassured Seungyoun with a heavy pat on his shoulder. “There haven’t been deaths for like... what is it?... Three days? We can’t find a trace of him either. He is long gone. I mean, what would you do if you knew hunters were coming your way? Just you wait, we’ll get a message from a different village soon enough. And we’ll catch him before he does more damage, don’t we?” He wrapped his arms around both the necks of Seungyoun and Yohan with a wide confident smirk on his lips.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Seungyoun answered chuckling. He pulled something from his belt and held it towards Seungwoo. “Take this, just as a precaution.”</p><p>Seungwoo took over a pitch black sheathed dagger. A weapon to kill a demon, he knew by the markings on the leather. He unsheathed it, staring at it for a moment and then put it back. “I don’t kill. You know that.”</p><p>“I know.” Seungyoun said, shrugging his shoulders. “Use it for self defence. Just in case.”</p><p>---</p><p>Seungwoo pulled his horse from a gallop to a much calmer step after it ran for a long time, giving it time to catch its breath and rest its legs.</p><p>He was already halfway back home, and up until now he hadn’t come across any demonic problems. He didn’t know how far Seungyoun’s ward would keep the demon away from him, but apparently far enough. Or maybe they had finally found Wooseok’s lair and got rid of him. Or hopefully the demon had given up after seeing the three hunters. </p><p>As he heard the hooves of another horse behind him, he led his own horse slightly to the side of the path. Giving the person behind him room to pass him if they wanted to.</p><p>The rider behind him was quicker at first, catching up with him slowly, but as soon as he was riding next to Seungwoo he switched from a trot to the same speed of Seungwoo’s horse.</p><p>Seungwoo didn’t look up right away, somewhat still expecting the rider to pass him, but when he didn’t he looked to his side, seeing if the rider wanted something off him. They were completely covered by a black hood and as soon as Seungwoo turned, the person turned their head as well. Dark familiar eyes looked Seungwoo straight in the eyes, a playful smirk on his lips.</p><p>Seungwoo’s eyes widened, his heart sank from his chest and he swallowed visibly. No, it could not be.</p><p>Wooseok smirked mischievously. “So, where are we going, Seungwoo?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to my beta readers @Debbie and @Yano who were able to read the fic this close to the deadline!<br/>And an extra thanks to @Debbie for coming up with a funny title when I was not able to come up with a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>